


Sweetest Day Ice Cream

by Rivulet027



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sweetest Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys Cas ice cream for Sweetest Day. Cas doesn't understand the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Day Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Supernatural. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Malley's chocolates, Cleveland or Alice in Wonderland.
> 
> A/N: Because today is [Sweetest Day](http://www.sweetestday.com/).

Dean grinned as the waiter placed their ice cream sundae’s in front of him and Cas. He grabbed his spoon as the waiter walked away and paused when he took in the perplexed look on Cas’ face. Dean glanced down at his sundae then at Cas before he took a heaping spoonful.

“What?” he demanded around his mouthful.

“This isn’t your customary pie. Are you ill?”

“It’s Malley’s,” Dean explained as he licked his spoon.

“I saw the sign.”

“Their chocolate is the best and we’re not in Cleveland a lot so…” Dean shrugged.

Cas nodded, gave his ice cream a contemplative look then turned a suspicious gaze on their surroundings.

“And…” Dean prompted as he took another spoonful.

“It’s very…pink,” Cas continued, “Those painted creatures are…”

“It’s the Mad Hatter’s tea party from Alice in Wonderland,” Dean explained, “It’s for kids.”

“Then why are we here?” Cas demanded.

“Because it’s Sweetest Day and I thought I’d buy you an ice cream.”

Cas frowned.

“Your present is melting,” Dean pointed out.

Cas sat back in his seat and regarded Dean silently for a moment. Dean took another bite and grinned around his spoon. Cas’ eyes narrowed as he asked, “Is this another Valentine’s Day?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Not that I didn’t enjoy Valentine’s day and wouldn’t mind a repeat performance,” Dean smiled.

“A present is required?” Cas pushed.

“I never say no to presents.”

“No, you don’t,” Cas agreed.

“Look, it’s ice cream. I don’t really need an excuse,” Dean attempted to mollify.

“That still doesn’t explain Sweetest Day,” Cas pointed out.

“Buy something sweet for someone that makes your life sweeter day?” Dean tried.

Cas blinked.

“You’re supposed to recognize family and friends and people who don’t have someone,” Dean explained.

“I have you.”

“I know,” Dean smirked as he went back to his ice cream.

Cas nodded then regarded his sundae again.

“You should eat it before it melts,” Dean suggested, “Then we’ll buy some chocolate and get out of here.”

“I’ll take it to go.”

Dean frowned and set his spoon down, “It’s ice cream, Cas. You tend to eat it now, before it melts.”

“If I eat it now I won’t get to eat it later.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, then reached his spoon across the table for a bit of Cas’ ice cream. Cas moved the sundae away.

“You’ll ruin your present,” Cas warned.

“I get to eat it later?”

“I’m eating it later, in our room.”

Dean’s lips quirked, “You’re not going to give me any of it?”

Cas leaned in close and when Dean leaned in closer Cas reminded him, “You told me not to go into details about my intentions towards you in the bedroom in public.”

Dean sat back with a smirk, “Why didn’t you say so? Ice cream to go is a great idea! And chocolate, we’re getting chocolate too.”


End file.
